


Not a Sex Dungeon

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Minecraft, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Foreplay, Light Masochism, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rimming, dom!Ryan, sex dungeon, sub!Michael, well at least /some/ plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ryan have a disagreement, and when the Gent shows up to Michael's house in the middle of the night, he solves it in a way the younger man never would have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Sex Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that conversation in episode 154 of the Minecraft Let's Play? It's okay if you don't; I copied it down word for word and then based a porn fic off it. I'm warning you now, this is about 1k of introduction, 3k of smutty foreplay, and then another 1k of sex. Apparently I can't write anal sex without a massive amount of foreplay first. Oh well! Enjoy <3

“Now that is a fuckin’ pleasure chamber,” Michael grinned, sliding the last bed into place.

 

“Yeah, your sex dungeon done?” came Ryan’s voice through his earpiece.

 

“No, pleasure chamber,” Michael corrected, smoothing out the red satin sheets with a pleased little smile on his face, “It’s labeled.” It had taken him awhile to build the little room by himself, but he was really quite proud of it.

 

Of course Ryan had to go and fucking ruin it.

 

“Sex dungeon,” the man repeated, “You keep saying one thing, but all I hear is sex dungeon.”

 

“Come look at this - this is not a sex dungeon!” Michael protested, glaring up at the stone ceiling wear he assumed the man was working, “Look how fucking welcoming this is.”

 

It was true, too. The walls, while stone, were decorated with paintings and there was even a little reading nook carved out of one side. A brass chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting the room in a warm glow with the help of the torches bracketed to the walls. On the far end of the room were three beds, all decked out it soft, satin blankets that Michael had stolen from Geoff’s personal storage chamber when the man wasn’t looking. Their bright red color somehow managed to avoid clashing horribly with the green carpeting near the waterfall that lead to the secret room.

 

“Jesus Christ, it’s a sex dungeon,” Ryan sighed over the microphone, and suddenly he was sliding down the waterfall and landing on the carpet, slightly damp from his trip.

 

“Well you’re in it, so that makes sense,” Michael said, giving the man a brief glare before moving to the bookshelf and beginning to straighten the – admittedly completely random – tomes.

 

“Look, you’ve got a picture of a dildo right here,” Ryan grinned, motioning to the abstract painting of a man along the wall. “Here’s where you hook up the chains,” he pointed at the chandelier, “Here’s your Kama Sutra books.” He stepped up to Michael and waved at the wall of bookshelves, bumping his hip against the other man’s with a smirk.

 

Michael elected to ignore it, instead scoffing into his microphone. “I’d like see a Freudian examination of Ryan’s brain. ‘Oh yeah, that’s a dildo-‘”

 

“You even have a sign that says ‘Pleasure Chamber!” Ryan pointed out, making a broad motion to the elegantly lettered sign above the beds.

 

“Yeah, it says ‘Pleasure Chamber!’” Michael sneered at the man, “’Pleasure Chamber’ is not ‘Sex Room,’ Ryan. You come for _pleasure_.”

 

“‘Cum,’” Gavin snickered over the microphone, and Michael fought the urges to grin and roll his eyes simultaneously.

 

“Why’s it got three beds?” Ryan narrowed his eyes, glancing over Michael’s shoulder to the nook the redheaded man had carved out for them.

 

“‘Cause it’s a pleasure chamber!” Michael burst out, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. “You don’t know how many people are going to be in there!”

 

Actually, he’d planned for it to be a place for him and the lads to chill and make out or fuck around when Ray came to visit, but damned if he was telling Ryan that. The man made fun of him enough for missing Ray already.

 

“Does anybody have any redstone?” Gavin interrupted, but Michael paid no attention to him, too wrapped up in trying to justify his number of beds.

 

“One bed’s not enough. You’ve seen the whorehouses, the brothels, in the city; do they have one bed?”

 

“There’s a lady holding a giant pig-monster,” Ryan shifted his focus again, and Michael could just about pull his hair out – his or Ryan’s, take your pick – as the man walked over to the painting a woman caressing an overly-large hog.

 

“Yeah, that makes me hard,” he joked, reaching down to squeeze his crotch mockingly.

 

“That’s definitely a penis,” Ryan motioned to the, admittedly somewhat abstract, pig.

 

“Yeah, that makes me hard! I look at it from the bed,” Michael bared his teeth in the semblance of a grin.

 

Suddenly Geoff slid down the waterfall, and both men turned to look at him.

 

“Oh my god, I haven’t been in here,” their leader said, sounding more than a little bit shocked by that piece of knowledge.

 

“Yeah, you checking out the pleasure chamber, Geoff?” Michael asked, his grimace beginning to feel morel like a smile. His boss would back him up.

 

“It’s a sex dungeon, right?” Ryan cut in, determined to make his point.

 

“This looks like a Pleasure Chamber if I’ve ever seen one,” the man said solemnly, and Michael flat-out grinned.

 

Ryan shook his head as if in despair as Geoff began to climb back up the waterfall. “Sex dungeon.”

 

“I think – You know what I need to add? I need to add a note block so you can play classy music while you fuck,” Michael ignored him, pointing to a space in the corner.

 

“You need to add a fucking safe word, is what you need, because it’s a sex dungeon.” Ryan pointed at him, and Michael groaned.

 

“Ryan, if I wanted to be safe, I wouldn’t be in a pleasure chamber.”

 

oOo

 

The banter went on for a few more hours, and Michael and Ryan quickly made up over their slight discrepancy, banding together to creep Gavin out by whispering cooking innuendos into their mics.

 

Before long, the day was over and Michael headed back home, sweaty and exhausted, but pleased with their progress. The house was almost done; it just needed a few more coats of paint and some decorations, and then it would be ready to live in.

 

The man hung up his bear hat and ran a hand through his curls. He began to strip off his clothes one item at a time; shoes, socks, vest, shirt, pants… He pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms over his boxers to complete the look, and laid down in his bed, pulling the sheet up over himself.

 

Within moments, he was asleep.

 

oOo

 

Late that night, there was a knock on his door. It roused Michael out of his slumber and he frowned, stumbling out of bed and opening the door to find a far-too-awake Ryan standing, fully dressed, outside his door.

 

“Dude, what the fuck?” Michael squinted at him, rubbing his eyes to make sure Ryan was really there and not just a vivid hallucination brought on by a long day of hard work. He was.

 

“Come on,” the older man grinned, holding out his hand to the shirtless lad. “I’ve got something to show you.”

 

And how could Michael possibly resist that look? Ryan looked way to damn _hopeful_ to turn down. That didn’t mean he had to be enthusiastic about it, though.

 

“Hang on, let me grab a shirt,” the man grumbled, grimacing.

 

“Where we’re going, we don’t need shirts.” Ryan grabbed his wrist, snickering at his joke. Rolling his eyes, Michael followed. Well, it would be more appropriate to say that he allowed Ryan to drag him along.

 

The older man led him across the Achievement Hunter logo and towards the small garden of the unfinished house. Michael figured they were going to go past it towards Warlords, but Ryan helped him up the stairs to the elevated patio and hopped over the fence that blocked off the waterfall. The gent held out a hand to Michael, who frowned.

 

“Seriously, what the shit, Ryan? Are we going to my pleasure chamber or something?”

 

“Yup,” the older man grinned at him, wiggling his fingers in invitation. “Come on. I have a surprise for you.”

 

Reluctantly, Michael took the man’s hand and allowed himself to be helped over the fence. They slid down the waterfall together, and by the time they landed they were both slightly damp from the spray of the water.

 

Michael landed on his wet ass with a thud, slipping on the patch of stone he’d left uncarpeted expressly so he could laugh at the idiots whose feet slid under them on the wet stone. He made a mental note to cover it up with carpet so he wouldn’t become one of those idiots again.

 

“So, what do you think?” Ryan’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, and the lad looked up. The sight before him caused him to gape.

 

Ryan had... Redecorated, if you could call it that. There was a black fur rug in the center of the room, its fur shining eerily in the dim torchlight, and dark metal chains were attached to the chandelier. Leather cuffs hung from the ends of the chains, and Michael could see that the insides of them were padded – definitely not the kind of luxury you’d afford a prisoner. A few rows of books had been removed from the reading nook, and in their place were a collection of plastic toys. Michael even spotted a copy of the Kama Sutra that _definitely_ hadn’t been there before.

 

“Oh my god. What did you do?”

 

When Michael turned to Ryan, the man had a wicked grin on his face. “I just made it more… Appropriate. What, don’t you like it?”  


“I…” Michael was at a loss for words. On the one hand, he wanted to deck Ryan for absolutely _ruining_ his pleasure chamber, but on the other… He had to admit, some of those toys looked damn intriguing.

 

“Want to try it out?” Ryan asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Michael licked his lips and nodded. “Uh… Shit. Fuck me, I kind of do.”  


“Fucking you was kind of the whole plan,” Ryan admitted with a sheepish grin. “What’s your safeword?”

 

Michael thought about it for a moment. After considering ‘Mogar’ and ‘Clunge’ he finally settled on one. “Creeper”, he said, standing up and brushing off his pajama pants. “I’m going with ‘Creeper.’ Like, ‘I’m about to explode so you better stop.’”

 

“Clever,” Ryan smirked, taking a step towards him, then another.

 

Michael gulped. “So, you, uh… Gonna tie me up or something?”

 

“That was the plan,” Ryan grinned, continuing to stalk forwards. Michael stepped back instinctively; the man looked positively predatory and Michael’s fight-or-flight response was telling him that flight was probably a good idea right about then.

 

The lad took another step back and found himself with his back against the stone wall of the room. _Nowhere to run now_ , Michael thought, wetting his lips nervously as Ryan advanced. It was a simultaneously scary and thrilling thought.

 

Ryan paused in front of him, sweeping his bright blue eyes over Michael’s half naked form hungrily. His gaze _devoured_ the lad, taking in and analyzing every detail – every freckle and swathe of creamy skin. Just the way the gent was looking at him made Michael chub up a bit.

 

Trying to distract himself from his growing arousal, the younger man opened his mouth to ask what was taking Ryan so long, but as soon as his lips parted, there was a mouth on his own.

 

The kiss was _fierce._ Ryan’s tongue snaked into Michael’s mouth and the lad responded with a groan, nipping at the older man’s lower lip. Ryan’s muscular body was pressed up against his own, bare torso, and the rough fabric of the man’s tunic rubbed deliciously against Michael’s nipples – they’d always been way too damn sensitive for the man’s own good, but right now he really didn’t mind.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Michael moaned, reaching out to grab a handful of Ryan’s hair as he ground his growing hardness against the tartan-clad flesh of the older man’s thigh.

 

His wrist was caught before he even made it halfway. Michael was too surprised to struggle as his arm was pinned over his head and his other wrist was grabbed and subjected to the same treatment.

 

“You forgot who’s in control here,” Ryan purred, leaning in to nibble at the lobe of Michael’s ear, “You don’t get to touch unless I say so, got it?” A roll of the older man’s hips punctuated the words, and Michael groaned.

 

“Mother _fucker_.” The lad bucked his hips, trying to obtain some friction, but Ryan pulled back to adjust his grip on Michael’s wrists and the man’s erection met only empty air. “Shit, Ry,” the younger man whined, “Show some god damn compassion. I’m gonna bust a nut, here.”

 

Ryan chuckled. “You think this is bad? This is all just foreplay. Wait ‘til we get to the real thing.” He leaned in to kiss Michael, but the lad turned his head away stubbornly.

 

“I’m ready for the fucking real thing. Stop dicking around.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Ryan shrugged, releasing Michael’s wrists, “Step over there.” He motioned to the space under the chandelier where the chains hung, grinning mischievously when Michael narrowed his eyes. “What, you chicken?”

 

“Like hell,” the lad scoffed, rubbing his wrist with one hand. “Just give me a sec. I think you left fucking bruises.”

 

“Probably,” Ryan admitted without an ounce of guilt and a sly smirk, watching as Michael walked confidently over to the chains and raised his arms above his head. “Put your hands in the cuffs; I’ll tighten them.”

 

The lad did as he was told, letting his hands hang limply in the shackles as Ryan walked over to do them up. He was practically pressed up against Michael, so close that the younger man could smell the lingering scent of sweat and the decidedly male musk that hung around him. It was an intoxicating aroma, if not the most pleasant one.

 

“There,” Ryan grinned, ruffling Michael’s hair, “All done. You’re trussed up like a turkey.”

 

The lad glared at him, tugging at the cuffs. He was only moderately surprised when they didn’t give; Ryan was creepy enough that it wasn’t that shocking that he knew just the right amount to tighten the leather straps so that they held Michael perfectly in place.

 

He was trapped. The thought sent a thrill of exhilaration through him, but Michael continued to tug at the cuffs to keep up the act. “Bastard,” he spat, suddenly glad of the cuffs’ soft lining; it would have sucked to scrape his wrists raw like this, not to mention it would raise questions from the other Achievement Hunters. “What are you going to do to me, huh?”

 

Ryan grinned. The expression was all teeth – predatory. “Oh, I have a few ideas. I’m sure you’ll enjoy them.”

 

“Doubt it,” Michael sniffed, “Take your best shot, asshole.” He tugged at he cuffs again and had to suppress a grin when his wrists didn’t so much as slip. God, that was fucking erotic.

 

The thought of pulling at them again, however, went out of his head as soon as Ryan dropped to his knees. Michael took a sharp breath at the sight of the older man kneeling at his feet on the black fur carpet, and immediately regretted it when Ryan smirked up at him. He’d lost this round.

 

He lost the next one, too; the gent pulled down Michael’s pants and boxers in one, smooth motion and the younger man couldn’t help but moan as his semi-hard cock popped free of its confines.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re just hating this,” Ryan grinned up at him, leaning forwards to blow hot breath over Michael’s cock. It twitched and the lad bit his lip; there was no hiding how damn turned on this whole sex dungeon thing was making him, especially not with his dick out.

 

 

“Ha ha, fuck you,” Michael grimaced, giving the man the finger. It would have worked better if he weren’t in chains, but whatever. It was the thought that counted. “Get on with it, Rye bread. I don’t have all night.”

 

“Oh, but you do,” the gent grinned, leaning forwards and licking a stripe up the underside of Michael’s cock. The lad moaned. “What are you going to do – leave?” He arched an eyebrow at the lad’s cuffs.

 

Michael didn’t really have a good come back to that, so he simply glared at Ryan. The older man chuckled. Michael would have asked what was so damn funny, but Ryan’s mouth was suddenly around his dick and Michael’s brain short-circuited.

 

The gent’s mouth was like hot, wet velvet around his cock as he sucked the organ, coaxing a bead of precum from the tip. In a far off corner of his mind, Michael wondered how much experience Ryan had with sucking dick, because he was taking the younger man’s cock like he did it for a living. He was even better than Ray, who, on the rare occasion they’d actually fooled around, seemed to relish having Michael’s dick in his mouth.

 

Ryan sucked again, bobbing his head to take the lad deeper, and even that thought faded in the wake of overwhelming pleasure as the gent’s mouth enveloped him from tip to root.

 

“Oh my fucking _god_ ,” Michael moaned, trying to buck his hips into the goddamn _amazing_ heat of Ryan’s mouth. He was rewarded by two hands on his hips, gripping them with bruising force and holding them in place. Of course, the pain only enhanced the pleasure, and Michael whined and tugged at his bonds. He wanted to grab Ryan’s hair and hold him on his dick as he fucked his mouth. Just the thought of doing so made the lad moan.

 

“Shit, Ry. I’m gonna fucking cum.” It had only been a few minutes, but Michael never claimed to be good at delaying gratification. It wasn’t that he didn’t have stamina; he just liked orgasms. “Oh god, I’m gonna – _hey!_ ” The gent had pulled off of his dick, leaving the organ wet with saliva and straining against Michael’s stomach. “What the hell, man?”

 

“Please, you thought I was just going to blow you and be done with it?” Ryan smirked, rubbing Michael’s thigh with one hand. “God, you’re naïve. I’m hardly done yet.”  


Michael shivered. He was pretty sure he knew what that meant, but he asked anyways. “What, you gonna fuck me or something?”

 

“Among other things,” Ryan grinned, standing up. He walked over to the bookcase and grabbed the bottle of lube from one shelf, leaving the toys to Michael’s slight disappointment.

 

The older man walked behind him and Michael tensed. Not being able to see Ryan made him both nervous and aroused. He felt warm hands on his ass, separating his cheeks, and then a dry finger circling his entrance.

 

Michael forced himself to relax; if Ryan was going to finger-fuck him without lube, he didn’t want it to hurt. In fact, he suspected it would feel fucking amazing – just the right mixture of pain and pleasure to really get him going. He pushed back against the finger, and Ryan laughed.

 

“Eager little whore, aren’t you?”

 

“Fuck you,” Michael grunted, gasping when the dry digit breached him. “Shit. Fuck you, you bastard.” His damp cock gave a twitch, and the lad was suddenly grateful that Ryan was behind him.

 

“I’ve got a finger in your ass; you should really be more careful about what you say,” Ryan told him, and Michael cursed as digit was forced further inside him. It stung, but the lad couldn’t help but moan as the finger found his prostate, sending a rush of pleasure through his body.

 

“See?” Michael could practically hear the smirk in Ryan’s voice. “Say please and I’ll do it again.”  


“How about if I say ‘Screw you?’” Michael growled, pushing back onto the digit.

 

“Then I’ll do this,” Ryan said, and suddenly there was something warm and wet at Michael’s hole. A tongue.

 

Michael froze. “Dude, what the fuck?” Ryan was _licking_ his asshole. Who did that? As a matter of fact, who did that and why didn’t they do it more? The slick muscle was prodding at his hole one moment and lapping at it in broad strokes the next; it was like heaven.

 

The tongue disappeared and Michael whined. “What, you haven’t been rimmed before?” Ryan asked.

 

Michael shook his head, then, realizing that the older man probably couldn’t see him, said in a husky voice, “Uh, no shit.”

 

“So I’m your first rim job. Cute.” Ryan’s tone was playful, but there was a lustful edge to it that would have hard to mistake for anything else. He probably found it ridiculously arousing that he was Michael’s ‘first’ anything.

 

“You know what was really cute? You’re tongue on my asshole. Do it again,” Michael ordered. He got a smack on the thigh in return, but then the warm wetness was back on his hole and the lad was practically writhing against his cuffs. “Shit, Ryan – Oh my god. Don’t you dare stop, you motherfucker.” His thigh was slapped again and Michael gasped in pleasure at the pain. His cock was leaking against his stomach and he couldn’t help but thrust into empty space in search of friction.

 

Another finger prodded at his hole – slick with lube this time. The spit on his asshole helped the digit slide in, and soon Ryan was two fingers deep inside him, scissoring them back and forth while Michael moaned and cursed. The older man’s tongue slid inside him as well, causing Michael to let out a string of incoherent noises. It was too good, too much, and at the same time, not enough at all. Michael wanted to cum, but even with Ryan’s fingers brushing over his prostate every few seconds, he couldn’t.

 

The lad tugged futilely at his chains, making a desperate noise when they refused to budge. “Ryan, please,” he moaned as the man slipped a third, lubed finger inside him. “Fuck, _please_. Touch me.”

 

The warm tongue retreated and Michael whined, twisting his wrists in the cuffs in another desperate attempt to get free.

 

“How about I do you one better and fuck you,” came Ryan’s warm voice came from in front of him a moment later, and, fuck – when had Michael closed his eyes?

 

He opened them tentatively and saw Ryan standing before him with a wicked grin on his face. The man was palming the bulge in his kilt lazily as he eyed Michael up and down, devouring the sight of the lad, whose swollen cock was hard against his stomach, his mouth half open as he panted.  


Michael swallowed, his mouth suddenly too dry. “Yeah… Fuck yeah. Please.” He tugged at his cuffs, trying to reach out to drag Ryan to him for a rough kiss, but the chains didn’t budge. The lad was stuck, forced to stand in place with his dick hard as a diamond.

 

Luckily, Ryan seemed to understand what he wanted and leaned forwards, bringing their mouths together in a bruising kiss. The man’s tongue snuck its way into Michael’s mouth when he moaned, exploring the space almost languidly as Ryan bit at Michael’s lips.

 

“I’m going to un-cuff you and tie you to the bed,” Ryan murmured into Michael’s mouth, reaching up with one hand to undo the buckle of one shackle. As soon as one limb was free, the lad’s hand shot down towards his dick lightening fast. He didn’t get in more than a couple strokes before Ryan was grabbing his wrist and tisking, leaning forwards to bite down on Michael’s shoulder in punishment. “What do I have to do to keep you still, huh?”

 

The lad whined in answer, tugging trying to tug his hand free. His dick _ached_ with need. He wanted his orgasm and he wanted it right fucking now. “Just let me cum. Fucking _please_ , Ry.”

 

“I can do that.” The man’s grin was wicked and Michael suddenly regretted his decision. Ryan flipped up his kilt, and _Jesus fucking Christ he wasn’t wearing underwear_. Michael would have cum on the spot if someone had been touching him.

 

“Oh my god, _Ryan_.”

 

“What? I’m a true Scotsman,” the gent smirked, giving his cock a few strokes. It was long and fat, and Michael instantly wanted to see what if felt like in his mouth in comparison to Ray and Gavin’s dicks, which were much thinner by comparison, though Gav’s might have been about equal in length. He would bet anything that the weight on his tongue would be fantastic.

 

All thoughts of sucking Ryan off, however, disintegrated when the man lined his cock up with Michael’s own and wrapped his hand around them both. The lad groaned and thrust into the grip as best he could, making tiny, desperate noises as he arched his hips and let Ryan pull them both off.

 

“O-oh. Oh fuck. Oh fucking shit, Ryan. I’m gonna-” That was the older man’s only warning before Michael came all over the hand that wasn’t still holding the lad’s wrist in place.

 

Michael slumped in his chains, barely able to support his own weight as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him. “Hot damn, Ry…”

 

“I know,” the older man grinned, dropping his kilt back into place and undoing the lad’s other cuff. Michael figured they were done, so he went limp, obeying easily when Ryan led him to the bed. He relaxed on his stomach with his eyes half lidded, and it wasn’t until Ryan was wrapping rope around his wrists and tying it to the headboard of the center bed that he realized what was going on and his eyes snapped open.

 

“Ryan, wait. What the fuck?”

 

“Shh. Calm down.” Warm fingers trailed down his back and Michael attempted to relax into them, though he was still suspicious. The fingers paused tantalizingly when they reached the curve of his ass, then kept going, a firm hand gripping one of his cheeks and squeezing hard enough to make Michael moan. The pressure eased off, and the moan turned into a whimper as Ryan’s fingers dipped between his cheeks and ran over his slick hole.

 

“I said I’m going to fuck you, and I will,” the man whispered in Michael’s ear, nipping at the lobe. “You’re going to be so sensitive that it’s going to hurt a little bit, but I’m not going to stop. Not even if you beg. Because you’ll be so fucking _tight –_ so fucking _good –_ I won’t care what you think. I’m going to use you like a toy, Michael. And you’re going to love it.”

 

“Shit, Ryan… Ryan, fucking _please_ ,” Michael whimpered. Fuck if that didn’t get him going, even if he’d just cum not two minutes ago. His dick was already plumping up again, and the lad thanked every deity he could think of that he had a notoriously low refractory period.

 

He was too preoccupied with humping the sheets to hear the snap of the bottle of lube opening, but he certainly noticed when something hard and thick pressed against his hole. _That’s definitely a cock,_ his mind supplied eagerly, _A really nice, big cock. Holy fuck._ He pushed back against it, tugging at his tied wrists, trying to pull himself free so that he could fuck himself on Ryan’s cock to his heart’s content, but he had little luck; the gent’s knot-work was expert.

 

Ryan didn’t seem like he was in the mood for much more teasing, though, because after a few seconds of rubbing his cockhead across Michael’s hole, he pushed in.

 

It was fucking _bliss_. Michael wasn’t sure the sound he made was even human; the sting was almost as good as the fullness, and Ryan didn’t even bother to pause and ask if he was alright before he sank in to the hilt.

 

When Ryan started to move, the lad actually had to bite the pillow in front of him in order to keep from embarrassing himself. He wanted to _scream_. Michael was loud in all aspects of his life, and sex was no different; Ryan was fucking _pounding_ his ass in quick, sharp thrusts that nudged his prostate nearly every time. The fucker was aiming for it.

 

Michael turned his head to glare at Ryan, but he was too struck by what he saw to do anything but stare. The man was still _dressed_ , his kilt tucked up into itself so that it wouldn’t get in the way as his thick cock slid in and out of Michael’s hole. His expression… Jesus, Michael had never seen someone look so simultaneously ravenous and sated – pleasured and yet desperate for more. He looked positively feral, a smirk gracing his lips like a snarl.

 

Michael whimpered. He gasped. He cursed loud enough that he swore Gavin could probably hear it if he was still awake. The lad began to rub his cock against the sheets, using his bonds as leverage as he fucked himself back on Ryan’s dick, moaning for more all the while.

 

Ryan was cursing too, moaning out filthy words and half formed thoughts until finally he muttered, “Jesus, you’re such a – so – _fuck._ ” Apparently the only time Ryan ran out of dirty things to say was when he was close to coming, because not five seconds later, he was emptying himself into Michael’s ass. He pulled out, and Michael could feel the man’s seed running down his thighs. The lad shivered.

 

“Shit, Ryan…” He whimpered, arching his ass up further, “God, I’m so fucking close. Don’t leave me like this, you motherfucker.” He was rewarded with a mouth on his shoulder as Ryan leaned over his back and slid two fingers inside him. The digits fit easily after being stretched open by the man’s cock, and Michael moaned as they began to massage his prostate in tiny circles. Then there was another hand pumping his dick, a thumb rubbing his cockhead, and Michael couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He came with a sound that, later, he wouldn’t admit to. It was high pitched and breathy, and burst out of him like a sob as he spilled onto the red velvet covers, staining them with white ropes of cum.

 

He was barely aware of Ryan untying him; he was so out of it. The man rolled them over onto the right-most bed and stroked Michael’s auburn curls, whispering gently to him all the while. The lad wasn’t quite sure what he was saying; it all blended into soothing, nonsensical syllables after awhile, but he caught a few “It’s alrights” and some shushing sounds.

 

After awhile, he managed to come back to himself, opening his eyes and blinking up into Ryan’s blue ones.

 

“There you are,” the older man grinned at him, “I wasn’t sure how long it’d be until you were back with me.”

 

“How long’s it been?” Michael asked, and was surprised by the huskiness of his own voice. Apparently he’d been screaming louder than he’d thought.

 

“About half an hour,” Ryan told him, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Michael’s forehead. “You’ve got some hickeys, by the way. And some rope burn. But that’s nothing a little concealer and a healing potion won’t fix. You know, if you didn’t want people asking questions. Though…” A sly grin spread across the man’s face, “I think the guys might have heard you.”

 

Michael snickered, stretching his arms above his head. They were stiff. “Yeah, probably. Oh well; fuck it. It’s not like it matters. I’d do it again in a heartbeat.”

 

“That good, huh?” Ryan arched a brow superciliously.

 

“Oh yeah,” Michael grinned at him, his smile widening when Ryan grinned back, looking pleased.

 

“I’ll get you some stuff to clean up with,” the man said, gesturing to Michael’s sweat-sheened and sticky body. “Just, uh, one more question.”

 

Michael mimicked Ryan’s arched eyebrow mockingly. “Yeah?”

 

“So, is it a sex dungeon now, or…?”

 

Michael laughed. “Yeah. Definitely.”


End file.
